


Support System

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets hurt on the job, he forgets for a little while he has people here. They remind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support System

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hawaii-50-hc ABC H/C Challenge My prompt was Support System, hence the really super original title.

Danny felt it as soon as his foot hit the ground, the stomach-turning crunch and sharp pull at the inside of his thigh muscle letting him know he had really fucked himself up bad this time, as his knee twisted completely out of shape. The instant numbing of his lower leg letting him know how serious it was. There were only so many times you could wreck the same knee before you knew all the signs. It was bad. Really bad. He lost his footing, falling fast. Tried to get his hands out to save himself, it didn't work worth a shit and Danny went down the rest of the way, hard. He felt his head connect with the pavement.

“Danny!” he heard Kono call out but it didn't really register too deeply he was trying to get out off the line of fire without standing up, which was not as easy as you'd think. In fact his body was barely working. Danny heard another shot and felt a hot wind close to his face and immediately chips of concrete bite into his face. A bullet hitting that close was all he needed to get moving. 

“Steve! Danny's hit!” Kono yelled and Danny had barely enough time to think ' _Oh crap!_ ' before 185lbs of pissed off SEAL _landed on him_ and then it was lights out.

****

He woke up in the ER with a doctor twisting the shit out of his leg.

“Jesus Fuck! Take it easy on my god damned leg! Would you?” 

“Detective Williams! Good of you to join us. Does this hurt?” the doc asked moving his leg around, checking for range of motion.

The answer was yes. Danny let him know by passing out again.

****

He woke up (again) in an actual bed instead of on an ER gurney. The room was quiet which was a nice change from the usual chaos of the ER but not very reassuring in light of what it said about his level of injury. If he was still in the ER Danny had some chance of it not being too serious. This particular observation was held up by the fact that he had a really impressive brace wrapped around 2/3ds of his right leg. Also he was high as a kite and his leg still hurt.  
Crap. He closed his eyes, resigned and tired and too stoned to keep his eyes open.

He didn't really mind being high necessarily, especially when he was certain if he wasn't, the pain in his leg would be making him cry, but there was shit he was supposed to be doing. He needed to pick his kid up – Oh shit!  
“Grace!”

He felt small warm hands touching his arm trying to reassure “It's okay Danno!” He opened his eyes at the sound of his little darling's voice.

“Hey Grace! I was supposed to come get you from school.” He blinked at her slow and stoned. “How'd you get _here_?”

“Uncle Steve came and got me, silly” as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

****

They let him go late in the day. Kono came and took Grace to get a drink so Danny could try to fight his way into his clothes in peace. He stared at his khakis defeated, there was no way he was getting into those with this monster brace on his leg. He was still staring at them blankly when Chin walked in with a bag. In it were sweat pants with one leg lopped off. 

He grinned at Danny “Need a hand there, brah?”

Chin not only helped Danny hop his way in the sweats but he tied Danny's shoes for him too.  
He was fully clothed by the time Grace pushed a wheel chair into the room.

“Time to go Danno!” she chirped grinning wide.

“Uh- I don't think I can drive.” He _was_ pretty stoned.

“That's okay Danno, I'll push you.” 

He didn't have the heart to tell her he meant the drive home. He didn't even know if his car was here, and he was too messed up to drive it anyway.  
Chin handed him a bag with his personals in it. Danny was pretty sure there was enough cash in his wallet for cab fair home.

As good as her word Danny's little angel pushed him all the way to the front of Queens Hospital. Danny was still sitting in the chair blinking like a stunned owl, trying to find a cab when the world's ugliest mini van stopped right in front of him.

Kamekona leaned out drivers side window “Your chariot has arrived!”

Oh. So. No cab then. Danny heaved a sigh of relief, even if it meant subjecting himself and Grace to Kamekona's driving.

Between Chin and Kamekona they practically lifted Danny into a seat by the van's sliding side door. Chin tucked the hospital issued crutches in beside his feet before closing the van's door. It was and even bigger relief when Kamekona took it really easy on the drive home, stayed under the speed limit and everything, while he was cracking jokes with Grace. 

Danny nodded off on the ride.

 

It wasn't until the van pulled up in front of his apartment building that Danny remembered the ten stairs up to the entrance. Thank god for the elevator inside. If he could get inside. Stoned Danny, crutches and cement steps sounded like a recipe for a return to the ER.

Until. The van door slid opened and Steve's big grin greeted him. Steve's big grin and another wheel chair. Danny scowled at the wheel chair and blinked at Steve. Mostly he couldn't figure out what he was supposed to do with a wheel chair and what was Steve doing here any way. Didn't he have a hot date with a hot lieutenant or something?

Steve just smiled his big goofy smile “Come on Danno, let's get you inside.”

Danny wasn't sure how this was supposed to work. He knew for fact there was no way he could get up those damned stairs in a wheel chair. He let Steve gently push him into it anyway. He was tired, and grumpy and his leg was starting to throb. Maybe he could let someone else figure this part out. He sighed and settled into the chair, his leg held out on front of him by a strategically positioned foot rest.

He closed his eyes for just a second because he _was_ really damned tired, and then he was floating. His eyes snapped open and he maybe flailed a little bit, and accidentally whacked Steve in the back of the head. In Danny's defense Steve was standing _right there_ , and Danny was floating. He looked around trying to get his bearings. Steve was on his left and Chin's (and Kono's) cousin Keoki was on his right. Oh. So not floating. They where carrying his wheel chair, with him in it, up the stairs. Good thing Danny wasn't a big guy. And holy shit he did not just think that, shut up. 

“Hey Keoki.”

“Detective Williams. How you doing?” Keoki asked because he was a nice polite kid

“I'm floating.” Danny said

Steve _snickered_ , the ass. “Shut up you.” Danny told him. And then the chair was sitting in the foyer of his building in front of the elevator.

“You have a good evening detective Williams. And you to Miss Grace.” And Keoki went back the way he came.

Steve reached past Danny and pushed the button for the elevator. Then he rode up the two floors to the apartment with them. Steve pushed the chair and Grace walked beside Danny. She looked really tired, and she probably hadn't had dinner yet and it was getting late. Danny didn't think he could manage cooking. At this point he could barely manage to order take out. A dark whisper of a thought floated through the back of his mind that this was maybe one of those times when Grace would be better off.... not with him. He had no idea how he was gonna take proper care of her over the next however long, while his leg healed. The thought was a little defeating.

The answer of course was just inside his home. 

Steve produced the keys from... somewhere, unlocked the door, and carefully pushed Danny's chair inside. Kono was there and she took Grace's back pack and hung it up where it belonged by the door. “Did you finish your math?” Kono asked. Grace nodded and yawned a little. “Come on let's go wash up.” 

Chin stuck his head out the kitchen door “Perfect timing, Danny. Food's almost ready.

Catherine was just coming down the hall carrying a couple of pillows toward Danny's recliner. Behind him Steve said “Come on Danno, let's get you comfortable. There's a game on and the food's almost ready.”

Grace came out dressed in her Pjs just as Danny was getting comfy. She looked tired, right up until Chin, Steve and Kono came out of the kitchen loaded down with plate's and food. Her eyes perked right up when she saw that. Danny's eyes perked up when he saw Steve was carrying beers. 

“Gimme” Danny waggled his fingers.

“Nope.” Steve said “Percocet and beer? No way man.” Steve hand him a can instead.

“Root beer Steven? Really?”

“I could get you a glass of milk instead, if you prefer.” It was worth the indignity of _root beer_ to hear his little girl laugh. It didn't stop him from indulging in a little more half-hearted grumbling.

The food was good and not too weird and very filling. Danny didn't know it had put him to sleep until he felt Gracie kiss his cheek and whisper “Good night, Danno.”

“Night Gracie” he whispered back. 

He blinked awake and watched as Kono followed her to her room.

“Your turn.” Steve said. “Walking or rolling?”

“What?” Danny asked because the really made no sense. 

Steve grinned at him and pushed the wheel chair up close to his recliner. Oh.

 

Steve pushed him down the hall and stuck around long enough to make sure Danny actually made it to the bed without falling asleep or getting stuck in the wheel chair or falling off the toilet or something. Danny wasn't really sure why. But he was grateful. This was a hell of a lot better than trying to do this shit by himself. 

Danny was sitting on the edge of the bed watching Steve untie the shoes Chin had helped him get on earlier, and suddenly it was very important that Danny say it.

“Thanks. For- doing this. Helping. With the driving and the food and getting Gracie and just. Thanks.”

Steve looked at him and dropped a hand very briefly on his shoulder. “Of course, Danny.” he helped Danny lift his useless leg onto the mattress. “I'll see you in the morning.” Steve told him.

“Mmmm. What?” Danny mumbled.

“If you need anything before then call. I'll be on the couch.”

And that brought Danny back to wakefulness for a moment “Really?” 

“Yup. Just call. Don't want you messing that leg up worse.” he walked to the door and turned off the light.

“G'night Danny.”

 

“Night, Steve. And thanks.” 

“Sleep Danny. Chin is bringing breakfast from his Aunty Leilani. You don't want to sleep though that.”

“K.” Danny told and let his eyes slip closed on a day that sucked, but wasn't as bad as it could have been. He went to sleep thinking he shouldn't have been worried, should have known they'd all be there when he and Grace needed them.


End file.
